Fiery love
by Abusora
Summary: It contains little characters from latios' awakening. Its about an Growlithe that finds true love, and exposes the world to peace.
1. Chapter 1

Dear Journal

Hi I'm Arnold the Growlithe, 4 legs has to wear only shirts and keep their sheaths In place, 15, and I am in middle school. I am now reading an old scroll.

I live in the world of what extincted humans call Pokemon. The world has been divided by regions. The reason humans died was because they killed of poison types and their price was legendaries killing them. The water realm is where the humans call the sea, through the streams lakes etc, this is where the water types let us drink out of. Theirs the Ice realm which is where only Ice types dwell. The grass types, bug types, flying types, fighting types, and the fairy types lives in the grass realm which I believe the humans called it North and south america. The ground, fighting, steel, and rock types usually travel anywhere their born to get stronger as their dream but ground, steel types prefer the sand realm which humans call Asia. The psychic, electric, and Dragon types mostly... Ugh mostly uhhh, I hate human writing its so different then our language. I got mad at the book and I thought, its only a book. I started to be calm and the words of the book started to look clear. Those 3 types mostly live in Japan and China. There are few traveling Pokemon mostly known as fighting types that travel everywhere. I turned the page to see more human writing. I started reading more to myself so I can get a good grade in history class. The book said Rock and dark types still live in the mountainous region around England close by the where fire types run wild. Each region has a Queen and King in the past Legends and myths run supreme. The legends now live in hiding places and myths except mew died. Mew now roams the world taking a new power... Love. Ghost types soon disappeared to their after life. Beware when the humans died the champions soul haunted certain forests that contains their name. I quickly shot out my reading to a blaring bell that summoned the next class. I closed my book, got my one strap pack on, got off the chairs that was specifically for 4 legged like myself and went to the graveler librarian and I handed her the book to turn it in.

She took it and checked it in. I left the library and went to the left which was straight to my next class. I was jumped onto by a black and blue striped pokemon. Then an upside down fox face looked at me. So hi Rory I spoke to the shiny Zoroark.

"Hiya, hurry up let's get to the gym we got a substitute, Mrs. Kane." Said Rory.

"Hey, my favorite Substitute." I said

"She freakin scary, and very strict." Rory said.

"I like her." I said

"She's a strict Venusaur." Rory said shuddering.

"Let's hurry and get their before she yell's at us." I said sighing.

Me and Rory went down the hall to reach a pair of double doors.

When we went through Rory tapped my side.

"You're the smart one what happen to dual types that are part poison?" Rory said.

"Well before the incident the type legendary took their poison away so they wouldn't get needled by humans, pretty smart." I said.

We walked forward to the girls locker room, Rory went through the door, and right next to it the boys locker room. When I walked through I went to my locker and I put my paw on it and it opened, and I put my bag in my locker.(These lockers are aura boxes, other wards only the owner can open it.) I took out a towel, grabbed my gym clothes, and went to the showers. I took my clothes off and put them on a table. When I got under the shower head and turned on hot water I looked around.

My eyes went wide, 2 guys were making out.

"I muttered gay bastards." I looked around and the rest were looking away doing their showers. The bell rang.

Once I was done I turned off the water and wrapped myself with a towel.

I walked to my gym clothes and put them on. I walked out to the main floor, and standed in line in the middle.

Once everyone got in their line the bell blared, then a Venusaur appeared out of no where in front of the class.

"All right magats let's do 10 push ups." Said the old Venusaur.

Few of kids growled, and leered, but the teacher wasn't affected but she Leered back at them.

I went to push ups just like the 2 legged, and a few students.

Once we did the push ups the teacher corrected the ones that got the push ups wrong.

Truthfully me, and few did them right.

Then she called a few more exercises, and a repeat of the same thing.

The Venusaur announced the game energy dodge ball, and everyone got to teams.

"This is a game that I made up its a funnier version of the regular dodge ball, this is what you do if you have a move that blasts like a ball you can use it to get others out, but if you do not have that type of move then dodge or catch it and throw it back, and no physical moves, and let the energy ball begin."

The fighting types started to use focus blast at my team but since the accuracy most blasts failed but it did hit a graveler.

Poor guy.

I charged a fire blast but I was soon hit by an aura sphere.

"Dagnit." I thought to myself. I walked to the bench and sat next to the Graveler.

But behind me Mrs. Kane tapped my shoulder.

"Mr. Arcani I think you'll be most likely to succeed, I mean you are a straight A student, and your friends are barely passing students tell me why?" Asked Mrs. Kane.

"Mrs. Kane some things are to be left alone." I said thinking about a memory.

"All right Arnold, it will continue to be alone." Mrs. Kane.

Then a Boldore ran up to me with a caught aura sphere and gave it to me.

"How in Blue Flares did he do that?"

I thought. I got up quickly charged a fire blast and fired it at the lucario that got me. The Lucario dodged but it hit 5 others, and they were out. The game went along back and forth but in the end the opposing team won. The teacher then yelled "To the showers, you stink."

The girls gathered to their locker rooms, while us guys went to our locker room.

I went to the showers and showered then someone rubbed my ass.

"Hmm I heard you're good at running... But not when I'm done with ya."

I turned around and saw a shrafty their.

I felt rage pouring over me.

"No one touches my ass... Rage!" I screeched.

I spreaded my aura and blasted it everywhere, and demolished everything in a 3 feet radius. The whole place went quiet, and I quickly put my gym clothes, because the over heat burned my clothes.

I quickly went out.

"Hey you come here you destroyed school property!" Yelled a Rapidash.

"How did he know?" I thought.

I quickly ran through some halls then Rory appeared and pulled me into a room.

"Thanks Rory..." I said panting.

"Welcome to my safe haven." Rory said open arms.

I looked around and saw a bunch of old school supplies and a old desk that looks like human one.

"Cool place, I found it along time ago." Rory said activating more light.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" I said frowning.

"Because it was my secret place, and I'm showing it to you know because of this..." Said Rory taking out a story book from the desks drawer.

I gasped, took out lime green glasses, placed them in front of my eyes, took the book out of Rory's hands, and looked at the books cover." Its in the old language of Poke prints."

"Yeah I know that's why I grabbed you because only you and the English teacher can read and speak it and I don't trust the English teacher to just read it." Said Rory sighing.

"It says Latios' Awakening, huh weird." I said indignitly.

I opened it up to the next page to its summary and I spoke to Rory.

"Latios reborn as Momo, he gets a great adventure With his friends and he wears a brown cloak and can levitate fast as speed of sound."

"Wow this is the summary, about a myth of an altro Marians death." Rory said disappointed.

"Hey I'll research more later we need to go to the next class." I said hearing the bell ringing.

I started running through the hallway with my stuff. I bumped into a two legged Pokemon with a cloak, and I fell.

Hey you're reflexes should have dodged.

"Sorry I'll leave." Said the stranger.

The things peach covered hand grabbed his hood and rearranged it so I couldn't see.

"Who are you?" I said.

"Someone important, Now...αόρατο!"

The boy disappeared.(If you didn't know that word its greek.)

I looked around no one was in the hallway.

I ran to my math class.

I opened the door, and The teacher Alakazam kept teaching then I sat down. I got out my math book from my bag and waited for instructions. I looked around, and saw everyone was board. I looked to my left to see a ninetails looking at me funny. I looked away, and sensed psychic shooting towards me, and I quickly ducked.

"I got the matrix." I yelled. They all busted up laughing. I checked on the ninetails and she was gone.

"Next time Arnold you'll pay attention right?" Said the old Alakazam.

I nodded, and then he continued.

Once the class was over I left for my tree house since I'm homeless with my friend Rory.

Me and Rory ate some fish, and I read more of the book about Latios to Rory.

"So know we figured out Latios is in the body of a human in the past." Said Rory confirming what he knows.

"Rory I met a stranger that might not be formed as Pokemon. He may be the one in our story. He said that he'll be important in my life." I said mater in factly.

"I'll research on him." Rory said starting to curl into a circle.

I got in the circle and curled into a dog ball.

I fell asleep in wonder what could happen.

I opened my eyes into a multicolored room, and a Gardevoir faded into existence.

"Arnold do not go adventuring, stay in school until I say because we need you to fulfill your destiny or disaster will strike, please this story was found for you to pick and read." She said.

"Your name tell me." I yelled.

"My names Gardenia, stay until I say..." Said gardevoir fading out.

What do you think of the story.. If you want to read the book your self. Check Latios' awakening out and review please on both stories.


	2. Chapter 2

What do you think of the story.. If you want to read the book your self. Check Latios' awakening out and review please on both stories.

Thank you for all the reviews that you didn't give disappointing. But thank you red angel.

I will try my best for non spelling error, and punctuation . Arnold, and Rory are Orphans, and Arnold wrote a presentation.

I woke up, to Zoroark with a cooking bib in my face.

" You are sweating, tell me why?" Zoroark said to me.

" Hey its ok it's just a dream. " I raised my paws, and wiped my face.

Zoroark got off me ,and was preparing something for us to eat.

" Dream or memory, because you know sometimes dreams are memories. "

"No it was more like telepathy." I got up, walked right next to Zoroark fur brushing, looked at breakfast, and to see delicious torchic eggs, and miltank sausage.

" I maybe vegetarian but I know you'll like it. " Zoroark Slyly took out 1 bowl, and 1 plate, and put the food on the plate.

She walked to the table while her skinny butt shaked, and placed my food on the table.

I blushed then quickly hid it. I sat on a 4 legged chair.

I started eating, then Zoroark with a bowl leaves sat down, and ate it.

When we were done we cleaned are teeth with special leaves, and grabbed our bags.

I grabbed the book latios' awakening, and shoved it in my bag.

Then we jumped out of the tree, and we walked forwards our school.

Once we got into the schools parking lot, I looked at the top of school, and it read Lougue Middle school.

"Hey Arnold, and Zoro why did you egg the principal's car?" Yells a Machamp running towards them.

"But we didn't, right Rory." I turned towards Rory.

Rory walked towards me having egg shells in hands.

"Sorry, Arnold he was being a female Mightyena in heat."

" Sorry Mr Machamp it was all me. "

"Well, well Rory I believe this is the first time follow me to the principal's office, and sorry for the acussion Arnold. " the Machamp bekoned Rory to follow.

Then Machamp walked away, and Rory followed.

My stomachs fluttered, and I followed my Orphan friend.

We walked inside, and earning questioned glares, like what did they do or something.

We stopped right in front of the principal door.

"Okay, Arnold if you want to help your friend so badly go ahead." Said the Machamp.

We both entered the office.

First thing we looked around the room.

On the left of the somewhat tiny office was an Alakazam in a rolly chair turned around from a desk with a computer and etc.

"I had a feeling you would come in now." Said the Alakazam.

"So let guess, Rory what do you have to say of yourself?" Said Alakazam looking at Rory.

I looked to the upper left of me, Rory was shivering, and trying her best to act small.

Alakazam look towards me and spoke.

"I guess you want to say something Arnold."

I started to speak. "Well..."

"To bad she's clearly guilty."

"Well, well Rory Fox I'm going to call your parents."

Me, and Rory almost screeched but we didn't say a word. Alakazam looks at us both.

"Oh Rory doesn't have parents well I can have it arranged for social services."

Alakazam reaches for the phone.

I screech "Wait shes my responsibility she lives with me."

"OH my A+ student is homeless with a trouble Making Zoroark this is a surprise."

"If you call social services, I'll be included, we'll be splitted If this happens I'll make sure I'll never go to this school."

Alakazam smirked, and spoke.

"You can't get out of this school we have your document."

I retorted. "But the document would be destroyed if I get parents."

"We can easily edit the document."

I smiled. "What if it had an unfortunate burn."

Then Alakazam returned a smile. "What if it was protected."

I started to overheat. "Hmm then what happen if I get kicked out or miss too much days of school."

"If you get kicked out you'll get into juvie, and your parents wouldn't let you miss school."

I choked out. "Juvie is better than losing Rory."

"You're a smart kid, Arnold but I hate to say, you win but on 3 conditions, make Rory have better grades, have a house inspection by me, and clean the rotten eggs off my car. "

I huffed "deal."

Alakazam pointed to the door."You are now free to go but Rory has to go home after lunch, now get out ill notify your teachers to not mark you tardy for cleaning my car."

Rory got up, and stopped shivering.

We both got out, and the first period bell rang.

Me, and Rory went outside, and went to the parking lot. Me, and Rory made eye contact.

"Thank you Arnold i don't know what would have happened if you weren't there."

Rory pulled out buckets of water, and scrubs out of her pony tailed like hair.

I put a scrub in my maw, and dumped it in water and scrubbed some rotten yoke off the car.

Rory took off the egg shells, and put it in her mane.

I shivered. "Rory your fur is very clean, and the trash you put in it doesn't effects your cleanness how, that's impossible."

Rory smirks "My secret."

We continued cleaning and talking.

When we're done Rory had everything back in her fur, and it was still clean.

Then we went in school I looked at the clock it said 10:37.

I gasped. "Let's get to are classes I'm about late for a speech."

Rory ran to what seemed to be Math, and I ran the other way to English.

Once I got there I opened the door, and someone was doing a presentation.

I sat down in a chair upfront, and pulled out my presentation.

The person presenting now done went out side.

The teacher Aridos spoke."Good job Lucas the Lucario, Arnold fox just in time, come up."

I went up, and took out my presentation paper.

I spoke. "I'll be presenting the diary named the history of humans."

...

2 minutes later.

I sat down, and many applauded.

When the period was over I went to my health class blah, blah then I went to lunch.

Me, and Rory got our food, and sat on the floor because people didn't like Rory.

I frowned. "Why are people so racist against Rory she wasn't evil."

Me, and Rory finished lunch, and went outside.

I stayed a distance, and Rory spotted a soccer game, and ran towards it.

One side of the team was Fire types, and the other was psychic.

Rory walked up to a some fire type, and socked Rory's what assumed to be her chin.

She flew back, and was now laying in the grass.

I started to run to her then I slowed down to see a brown cloaked 2 legged that helped her up.

I started running again to remember that was the being I saw yesterday.

Once I got there the thing faded, and I saw Rory with a bleeding jaw.

I took a cloth from my bag."You should go home here's a cloth." I sighed as Rory accepted the cloth, and walked towards home.

When the bell rang the day went on pretty fast, and soon I was to walk home.

I walked out of school with a bag full of school work for Rory.

I then past by a group of ice type girls.

One of the girls started talking to the others.

"Pesky Evil type we made sure she'll never walk again. "

All the girls started laughing.

I started to run."Oh no Rory..."

Once I got in are tree house I ran to are big bed to see a lump shaking.

I removed the blanket to see Rory curled into a ball.

Rory uncurled, fur matted, she was bruised, bloody, and the cloth I gave her was wrapped around her maw bloody.

"Rory... Um our principle is coming over so I recommend you go to the bathroom, while I clean everything up, and you."

I reached, I took off the cloth, and threw it away.

Rory smiled, and went into the bathroom.

I put some pasta out, and made the table fancy.

I went to the bathroom, I got a wet wash cloth, and cleaned the blood off Rory.

I brushed Rory's sharp teeth, and brushed her fur to cover bruises.

"Rory can you make spaghetti quickly?"

Rory ran to the kitchen, and quickly made food with her flame thrower.

Then a knock at the door set me running to open it.

When I opened the door, and Alakazam was there.

"Hello children may I come in?"

I spoke fake happily maker."Yes you may."

Alakazam levitated in, looking all around for a bad Flaw.

I smiled."Well Alakazam this are humble tree house."

Alakazam smiled back "May I look around?"

"Sure."

Alakazam started to walk around.

I walked towards Rory.

Rory shuttered. "Arnold get our Principal, dinners ready."

I quietly walked around to find the principal.

"I'm in the bathroom Arnold." Alakazam said telepathically.

I then thought in my mind. "Dinners ready Principle."

I walked into the dining room, and Alakazam was sitting at the rather small table compared to him.

I sat down diagonal from him.

Rory had a big pot of spaghetti, and put it in the middle table.

Rory then spoke with a brave tone. "Alakazam sir this is my dish I made for dinner."

Alakazam out bursts. "Oh deer this wont do call me Peabody." Me, and Rory jumped back startled then soon went back to our seat.

Peabody sat more upright, used psychic to pick up the spaghetti, and put it on all our plates. "Miss Fox, how bads that maw injury I could help."

Rory bursted."Its fine but, How did you know?"

Peabody smiled."Well in the bathroom I saw a blood stained cloth, and I see that your maw is moving inaccurate."

Are jaws dropped."Wow... Amazing"

Peabody started eating then we did the same.

Peabody finished, and stands up from the table. "Thanks for the meal, and Rory do you mind for me to switch your computer class to cooking because I think you're great."

I looked towards Rory, and she blushed. "Thank you Peabody."

"Oh before I leave, here's my address if you want some help or something." Peabody pulled out a piece of paper, and hands it to me.

I accept it, and put it in my bag.

Peabody suddenly disappears.

Rory sighed, and puts away the dishes.

I went into are room took off my shirt(I was completely naked.)

I curled into a ball on the bed.

Rory enters the room, and takes off her clothes, curled up next to me.

"Arnold, can I cuddle around youuuuu."

"Why."

"Because your warm, cuddly, and I don't want to freeze over night."

I smiled."All right."

Rory then curled around me.

And we drifted off fast asleep...

Please Review, it gives me power to move on.

Thank you for reading.


	3. Chapter 3 Passionate

Thanks for reading... During the new eira, each type in adolescence learns some unknown power, like fighting types uses power up automatically from edging battles... which fully recharges Moves, and psychics uses over mind when they get headaches... Over mind which can make imagination come to life for a certain time.

I woke up in our room with Arnold inside my curled form.

I slowly moved without disturbing my friend, and went into the kitchen.

I stretched myself, brang out cereal, and 2 bowls.

I poured cereal in the bowls, and milk I got from the fridge.

I walked to the table, and yawned.

I felt piercing pain in my jaw,"Owww." I fell down, and the 2 bowls shattered onto the ground.

Then in a blast of speed came towards me which I recognized as Arnold.

"Rory what happened?"

I looked into his beautiful auburn eyes which I felt hypnotized.

"My jaawww ow ow, herts." I shuddered in pain.

Arnold says"Thank goodness its saturday, because I'd think your grades would be hert."

Arnold goes behind, and I shiver."I'm a sick minded bastard am I." I said out loud.

"Huh did you say something?"

I quickly blushed,"No..."

Arnold pressed his head against my back as nasty visions appeared.

I eventually was standing up.

"Sorry Rory I have to go to my club but if you need anything can you please call me."

I nodded, "I have a club on Saturday too..."

Arnold sighed as we both got out of the tree house.

He headed to the left towards school while I went to the right. For some reason no cars.

Once Arnold was out of sight I headed towards the nearest sewer bump, and picked it up.

I felt the breeze against my fur coat not minding the smell, and jumped in.

I put the sewer pot in place, and walked through the pavement walkway.

I eventually reached a techy piece, and a little tiny group of dark types.

I sat down in a nearby chair like everyone else.

Are leader closest to the wall was an Absol. "Everyones Probably wondering what we're doing today. To start let's do the evil type richual."

We all held hands, and spoke these words, "we're all bad that's not good, every one is terrible just like we should, behold are powers for be what is good, and help us to the end if Arceus is true."

We all let go of our hands, and paws.

"Today we're learning how to bend emotion phases, and dark type specialty of emotion attack."

"Anyone been feeling a strong emotion often?"

"Abby, I've been feeling a strong emotion of fear." A houndoom spoke up.

The Absol smirks, "What are you afraid of?"

"I'm afraid that everyone will always hate me." Says houndoom sadly.

"Each emotion attack varies on who is using it and what emotion it is, and it only activates on strong emotion... You need to focus on that fear, and let it exploded out of you."

The Houndoom closes his eyes, and clenches his body. A dark aura coated Around Houndoom, and The houndoom relaxes his body and screeches.

The dark aura spreaded and knocked everyone off their seat accept Abby.

We all got up in our seats.

I started day dreaming about Arnold in a cute way. The time around me seemed to go fast.

"Time to do our praise, come on huddle." Yelled Abby.

We all held hands and started praying.

"Everyone's bad and that's good, but we're not all that bad, but almost every one of us good, but that's not bad, for all of us are equal from normal to dark."

"Rory stay here I need to talk to you." Abby smiled.

The others went away.

"Rory, I sensed you with a rather rare emotion, love. Are you a slave lover or dark type lover?"

I hesitated. "I'm in no love."

Abby huffed."Sorry to say you're lying, I'm a dark type I know these things, for the right path don't lie."

"It looks like your abused I sense your pain in your maw."

I huffed.

"Ah so you're a free lover. You'll learn the specialty in due time, you can go Rory.

I walked silently away. I eventually went through a random sewer bump, and I went through it.

I got to the sidewalk, and on my right was a gas station.

In the area I felt freezing breeze which indicated there's a group of ice types.

I disappeared into a near by bush.

I thought, "I'll get revenge on those ice types."

I jumped out, and a bunch of ice type preschoolers screams at me.

"Oh, ugh sorry move along."

The girls ran as fast as they can.

I jumped back into the bushes.

Then more ice types came by, I took water balloons out of my mane, a sneakily I threw one into the air and it landed on a Glaceons head.

"Ahhhh I'm wet now who threw that?"

I threw more randomly at them. I looked at the Glaceons team, and they used ice beam on them.

* Crack* the frozen ice smashed on their heads.

I started laughing.

...,...,...

I look from a distance to see Rory laughing till no tomorrow.

I then see the ice group jumping into the bushes to find out who threw those balloons.

The girls started punching, clawing, and freezing Rory.

I watched in pain as my dark group member got beaten to a pulp.

I couldn't save her because if dark types is caught by cops they immediately go to prison, and I can't take that risk.

Then I see a little Growlithe dropping its groceries, and it runs towards Rory.

I moved out of a sewer bump and hit to a near by tree to see better.

I feel the area around me, and the ice types started to sweat due to Growlithes fire traits.

The Glaceon looks at Growlithe."Don't tell us your a dark sider? "

When I heard that my blood boiled.

The Growlithe starts to shake in anger. "She's more to me then that."

The Glaceon made a cute face. "Nmmmhhh that's weird a bit unholy, buuuuuut I kinda like you."

"Well I don't like you."

A snover close to Glaceon came forth. "Ohh that's rude, fine if you're going to play hard ball, and then fine you get hard ball."

Glaceon then made a battle cry scream. "Girls use ice beam."

The ice types then charged their attack.

The Growlithe then used his attack what seems to be overheat.

The ice beams fails then overheat burned the ice types.

"OMG run before are clothes burn off."

The ice types then disappear.

The Growlithe got up close to Rory, and licked her.

"Thank you Arnold for saving me."

"Ah ha perfect Rory's lovers name is Arnold." I thought.

Sneakily without Arnold looking I snuck back to the sewer bump.

...,...,...,...,...

It started raining.

I started to pulling Rory holding Groceries.

I was pretty strong for my little body. I walked to Peabody's house looking at the address every now and then. Once I reached the address number the door swung open.

Peabody directed us in. "I knew you would come, please come in."

Please review or favorite it means a lot. And sorry I'm very impatient. Sorry for this chapter being late, my wifi was turned off.


End file.
